


Who are You?

by TheCreatrix



Category: Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatrix/pseuds/TheCreatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cities and their National Personifications</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



'Co-co-rico!'

Paris woke to sound of a rooster.

'Co-co-rico!' it called again, which only aggravated his headache.  He'd drowned his sorrows in alcohol, as per usual.  As he opened his eyes, Paris was blinded by the light streaming in his window.

"That's not right," he thought, "I'd never leave them open."

As his eyes were finally adjusting to the light, Paris sat up and looked around the room, and noticed that it was definitely not his.  The navy dress neatly folded on a desk was definitely not one of his.  

"Oh!"

Paris turned to see a young woman in pale yellow slip leaning against the door.

"You're awake," she continued, "you know, I thought you might never wake up, you were so drunk."  

He just stared at her.

"Um, so... Would you like some crepes? You must have a nasty hangover..."

He continued staring.

"Hey! Grantaire! ... Grantaire! ... Hey! Paris! Snap out of it!"

Paris started.  "What the hell!? How do you know my name? Where am I? And for what godforsaken reason do you have a rooster?"

The woman looked startled, then laughed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm Marianne," she said, "and you're in my house, and the rooster is my pet.  His name is Galls, if you're wondering."

"I wasn't but okay.  How do you know my name?"

She looked at him, her inscrutable blue eyes narrowed.  "I think that question had better be answered after you've eaten. Okay?"

"...Alright."

"Good. So, crepes then?"

"Sure."

She left, throwing her auburn hair into a ponytail with some red ribbon, and took the dress with her.

Paris stood and pulled on his boots. He was still in his clothes from last night. He looked around her room.  There was a spear in the corner and a gun on the desk.  A red cap was hung on the point of the spear.  There was a tricolor cockade pinned to the cap.  There were some flowers, lilies by the looks of them, in a vase on the desk.

"Crepes are ready," Marianne called.

Paris joined her, and noticed that she had changed into the dress.

They ate the crepes in an uncomfortable quiet.

"So, Marianne, how do you know who I am?"

"Well, I've been around since 1775, and back then you didn't hide, or drink, as much.  And I was there at the June Revolution.  And all the time in between.  I've been watching out for you, Paris.  You're my Capital after all.  I watched you fall in love with that golden boy of yours, and I saw you flame out with just as much passion."

"Oh. So, you saw that..."

"Yeah. I saw it all. You haven't been the same since."

They sat there for a while, each studying the other closely.  Marianne knew nearly everything about Paris, and Paris knew nearly nothing about Marianne.  They both knew that the world was changing around them and that they could help each other deal with the changes coming their way.


End file.
